Tenchi Meidou
= Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou = Main= Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou is the third of 3 Super Nintendo games based on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. It was the fifth Kishin Douji Zenki game to be released for the home consoles in Japan and hit the stores on February 23, 1996. Tenchi Meidou is notable for being the only Kishin Douji Zenki game to feature Lulupapa and Vasara in it, merging the manga's and the anime's timelines, as well as introducing new characters. Most of the time Tenchi Meidou is played as a board game, where the player has to collect as many items on the field as possible, before their enemies can, while utilizing multiple magical spells to change the ingame tiles to their advantage and to hinder the the enemies. The player traverses the overworld as Chibi Zenki and Chiaki, where Chiaki will use the aforementioned magical spells for her and Zenki's needs. When the player moves onto a tile with an enemy, an encounter will be triggered. Demon God Zenki will then fight the enemy in a card battle. The player will need to select cards from a roulette to use powerful attack and defense moves. Gameplay Mechanics Tenchi Meidou generally features two ingame modes, the Board Game Mode, which acts as the game's overworld and the Battle Mode, which features roulette styled card battles with various elemental attacks and defense moves. While the former mainly focuses on completing set objectives and manipulating the terrain, the latter generally has two characters enter a battle and fight each other by using cards in a strategic manner. More information on Tenchi Meidou's gameplay mechanics can be found on the following subpage:Tenchi Meidou Gameplay Mechanics. The individual sections Gameplay Mechanics (Board Game Mode) and Gameplay Mechanics (Battle Mode) explain the various mechanics of Tenchi Meidou's ingame modes. Game Overs? Main Game If the player fails the stage objectives (like, for example, defeating all foes in a set anmount of turns), they will need to restart the Stage they are currently playing. This game has no lives and no actual Game Over. The Stages can be replayed as many times as needed to win them. Multiplayer Game The only exception is the Multiplayer Game, where the player will be remote controlled by their foe for one turn after being defeated. After this, they will be able to continue playing as usual. This is obviously only the case as long no one collects the last item on the map, which ends the round instead. Though this only counts for Board Game Mode matches. Being defeated in a Battle Mode match will end the game and instantly declare the winner instead. Trivia Japanese title and translations * In Japan, Kishin Douji Zenki - Tenchi Meidou is known via the Kanji and Furigana writings of 鬼神童子 ゼンキ - 天地鳴動 and きしんどうじ ゼンキ - てんち めいどう respectively * Both the Kanji and the Furigana writing translate as "Demon God Child Zenki - Battle between Heaven and Earth", although "Tenchi Meidou" can also mean "Ringing between Heaven and Earth" or "Rumble between Heaven and Earth". Despite this, the meaning of the words stays the same. |-|Characters= The Good Guys * Zenki ** The titular main character. In this game, he both appears in his Chibi and Demon God forms. You mainly play as him in Battle Mode. * Chiaki Enno ** One of the main characters. You mainly play as her in Board Game Mode. * Ozunu Enno ** Chiaki's ancestor. He teaches you the basics of the Board Game Mode's gameplay mechanics. * Goki ** Chiaki's other guardian deity. You meet him later ingame, where he joins you in your battle against Karuma's forces. Neutrals * Miki Souma ** A rouge monk. In the beginning he serves as a tutor like Ozunu. Later on, he joins your party. * Anju ** She starts out as Miki Souma's girlfriend and soon joins your party, but is later brainwashed into being Karuma's servant. The latter of cause turns her into an enemy, later in the game. ** It is still unknown if there's a way to save Anju and free her from Karuma's control. * The Inugami Roh ** He first appears as an enemy, but later joins your party. * Kokutei ** Roh's pet wolf. *** In this game he has wings like in the manga. In the anime and the NEC PC-FX Zenki game Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight, he lacks these. *** Unlike Roh, he only has an enemy sprite. This also means that unlike Roh, Kokutei won't join your party. The Bad Guys * Chimaru ** Being a member of Roh's Shitennou, Chimaru first appears an enemy, but when Roh decides to join your party, Chimaru soon follows his master and joins you as well. * Vasara ** Being a former member of Ozunu's guardians, Vasara was sealed away because he threatened humanity. In this game he returns as rouge Demon God that appears as a boss late in the game. * Goura ** He is one of Karuma's servants and Guren's mentor. * Guren ** Another one of Karuma's servants. He is very loyal. * Karuma ** She is the game's final boss the major villain of the Karuma ark. ** While in the overworld she is only appears in her human form, but in battle she is only featured in her tree form instead. Trivia * Before the reveal of his actual name in the manga and Vajura Fight, Chimaru was called '''the vampire man' or ??? in the wiki founder's notes.'' Characters Gallery Cutscenes Chiaki Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki Enno Ozunu Enno mug Tenchi Meidou.png|Ozunu Enno Battle Mode Playable Characters Zenki tenchi meidou.png|Zenki in his Demon God form Goki tenchi meidou.png|Goki Miki souma tenchi meidou.png|Miki Souma Anju tenchi meidou.png|Anju Roh tenchi meidou.png|The Inugami Roh Chimaru tenchi meidou.png|Chimaru Zenki enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki's enemy sprite Goki enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki's enemy sprite Miki Souma enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Miki Souma's enemy sprite Anju enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Anju's enemy sprite Roh enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh's enemy sprite Chimaru enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Chimaru's enemy sprite Enemies Kokutei Tenchi Meidou.png|Kokutei Vasara battle mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Vasara Goura Tenchi Meidou.png|Goura Guren Tenchi Meidou.png|Guren Karuma tree game.png|Karuma in her tree form Note:' Karuma's ingame sprite has been censored to be consistent with Wikimedia's rules. Character Selection Limitations It might strike the player as odd, but while all characters (excluding Chiaki and Ozunu, who only appear in Board Game mode and the cutscenes) can be played as in Battle Mode the same can't be said for Board Game mode. Battle Mode also features special limitations on which characters the player can choose. More about these limitations will be explained in the following sections. Board Game Mode While the main game's Board Game Mode obviously limits the player to the characters in their party, starting out with Chiaki only, who is soon joined by Chibi Zenki, things are handled differently in Multiplayer. In Multiplayer, all playable characters from the main game are available from the start and up to four players can join the game, though characters can only be selected once, so it's impossible for two players to play as Roh (for example) at the same time. The playable characters in this mode are Zenki and Chiaki (counting as a single character or team like in the main game), Miki Souma, Anju, Roh, Goki and Chimaru. Other characters might still randomly appear on the overworld (if monsters are enabled), but they will be controlled by the computer and will be hostile. Battle Mode Unlike Board Game Mode, Battle Mode features all characters from the entire game, altough it has limitations as well. Also, Battle Mode can only be played with a maximum of two players facing off against each other. While the second player can choose any character from the game (again excluding Chiaki and Ozunu), the first player can only play as Zenki, Miki Souma, Anju, Roh, Goki or Chimaru. Notes * It is unknown why the developers chose to make only certain characters available in the game's multiplayer mode, yet the selection is obviously limited to the main game's heroes. |-|Multiplayer Setups= Playing with others or the computer While the main game is obviously a single player game, the multiplayer mode allows the following: Board Game Mode This game mode allows up to four players to compete with each other at the same time. While the actual game needs at least two players to participate, the second player can also be an AI instead of a real player. Ingame the following gameplay settings are possible: One player competing with up to three AIs: 1P - COM 1P - COM - COM 1P - COM - COM - COM Two players competing with up to two AIs: 1P - 2P 1P - 2P - COM 1P - 2P - COM - COM 1P - COM - 3P 1P - COM - 3P - COM 1P - COM - COM - 4P Three players competing with up to one AI: 1P - 2P - 3P 1P - 2P - 3P - COM 1P - 2P - COM - 4P 1P - COM - 3P - 4P Or just four players competing with each other: 1P - 2P - 3P - 4P Battle Mode Unlike Board Game Mode, Battle Mode actually allows you to watch battles instead of having at least the first player to participate ingame. This not only allows you to watch and enjoy and AI showoff, it also allows you to think up strategies to beat them. Again these are the gameplay settings available for this mode: 1P - COM 1P - 2P COM - COM Choosing the COM versus COM mode will allow you to select the characters as usual and then lead to the aforementioned AI showoff, where you can just sit back and watch the two AIs fight each other. Multiplayer's Battle Mode throws you right into battle Just keep in mind that unlike the main game, this Battle Mode doesn't allow you to build up attack points before starting a match, making some matchups very unfair. Examples of this are Haira, Vasara, Karuma and Kokutei, as they are able to pretty much oneshot their opponents if the AI feels especially moody and one of the following situations occurs: * The player chose Haira as an AI opponent. ** Haira's AI draws extremely fast, starts out with maxed out attack points and only has Om cards in his card roulette. ** In fact, if he is set as an AI opponent, he will draw and attack before the player has any chance to reach a point in their roulette, wich would allow them to draw a seal card, which would allow them to prevent him from attacking in first place. *** This is regardless, which character the player is currently controlling. *** Due to these facts, Haira is absolutely deadly, if faced in Battle Mode and probably the most dangerous character ingame. ** The only way to defeat him would be by taking him out on the Board Game Mode map, which is not possible in Multiplayer Battle Mode, due to being thrown straight into battle. * Vasara's AI decides to strike first ** He can kill some characters instantly with a one card attack or at least deal a great deal of damage, ensuring that even if your character survived the first hit, they will go down the next round ** Goki is the only character who can survive this, if he manages to pull off a three card or four card shield and Vasara's doesn't use the shield breaker version of his attack (aka two physical cards in a row) * Karuma's AI decides to use the Om card ** As she starts out with maxed out attack points, this will kill your character regardless what you do as using the Om card with maxed out attack points allows any character to oneshot their opponent * If Kokutei manages to draw at least three light cards and isn't interrupted by a seal card, he is able to oneshot the player with a powerful light beam attack. This is regardless, if he is player controlled or not, but Kokutei's AI loves to draw these cards. ** Again, Goki has pretty good chances of survival, if he manages to pull of the same shield moves as seen in the Vasara section, but other characters might survive Kokutei's attack, too, if they use their four card shield ''Note: Karuma's ingame sprite has been censored to be consistent with Wikimedia's rules.'' |-|Gallery= Menus and Box Art Tenchi meidou.png|'Tenchi Meidou's main menu' It allows you to choose one of the following options: '''''MAP GAME (Board Game mode) BATTLE GAME (Battle Mode) CONFIG (game settings and sound test) Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou boxart.jpg|'Tenchi Meidou's box art' Demon God Zenki, Chiaki, Goki and Miki Souma can be seen in it. Zenki and Chiaki are on the move, while Goki takes a battle ready stance, holding the Immovable Dragon staff with his right arm. Miki Souma is standing on a piece of board game mode map, looking upwards with his hat on. Tenchi Meidou options menu.png|'Tenchi Meidou's CONFIG menu' It allows you to choose one of the following options: Mode You can chose "Stereo" or "Mono". "Stereo" is the default setting. Sound Lets you listen to the ingame music. Sound Effect Lets you listen to the game's sound effects. EXIT Sends you back to the main menu. Tenchi Meidou password screen.png|The password screen. The player can use it to enter a password in Hiragana to access various story mode stages. It also marks the only known ingame appearance of Lulupapa until this day! Trivia * Tenchi Meidou's box art is especially notable for being the only Kishin Douji Zenki game box art with Goki in it. Intro Please visit the Cutscenes subpage for this article to view this entry, as it is currently being translated into English and German. Gameplay Screenshots Stage 1 Stage 1 Tenchi Meidou.png|Ozunu teaches Chiaki the basic controls in Board Game Mode. Stage 1 Tenchi Meidou 2.png|After being unsealed, Chibi Zenki will talk to Chiaki. Stage 1 Tenchi Meidou 3.png|Chiaki cheers, because she successfully unsealed Zenki. This ends the first stage. Stage 2 Stage 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki and Zenki now encounter various Hyouijuu and Miki Souma. This is another tutorial stage. Stage 2 Tenchi Meidou 2.png|Souma shows the player how to use a water spell to get rid of multiple foes at once by using it on the fountain tiles. Battle Mode Zenki fighting a Karuma Beast Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki fighting a Mu Tsuto in a park at the beginning of the game. Zenki VS Roh Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki fighting the Inugami Roh in Tenchi Meidou's stage rendition of the Inugami ark. Goki VS Anju Tenchi Meidou.png|'Goki fighting Anju in Tenchi Meidou's stage rendition of the Karuma ark.' As the game places the Karuma ark after the manga's events it leads to some matchups that are never seen in the anime or manga. While the manga has no Karuma ark, the anime introduces Goki way later, making this fight a game exclusive matchup. Zenki vs karuma tree tenchi meidou.png|'Zenki fighting Karuma in her tree form.' Karuma is the final boss of the game, appearing only at the very end of it and in the game's Multiplayer Battle Mode. Roh Kokutei Tenchi Meidou.png|This screenshot shows Roh and his wolf Kokutei as they appear in Battle Mode. It's a very odd scene, as it depicts Roh fighting Kokutei, which would make no sense from either characters' point of view. Videos Super Famicom Video Snaps Hyperspin Kishin Douji Zenki Tenchi Meidou Japan|A short gameplay video of the first stage. Kishin Douji Zenki - Tenchi Meidou Part 1|Full playthrough of the game's story mode (part 1 of 4) Kishin Douji Zenki - Tenchi Meidou Part 2|Full playthrough of the game's story mode (part 2 of 4) Kishin Douji Zenki - Tenchi Meidou Part 3|Full playthrough of the game's story mode (part 3 of 4) Kishin Douji Zenki - Tenchi Meidou END|Full playthrough of the game's story mode (part 4 of 4) References * All credit for the translation of the CONFIG menu's entries and the ingame text in this section goes to Zenki. The screenshots were made by Semerone and Zenki. Other descriptions in this section were written by Semerone and Goki. ''Note: Karuma's ingame sprite has been censored to be consistent with Wikimedia's rules.'' |-|Gameplay Mechanics and Enemies (Subpages)= Subpages * [[Tenchi Meidou/Gameplay Mechanics|'Gameplay Mechanics']] ** Visit this subpage to learn more about Tenchi Meidou's ingame modes and their various gameplay mechanics! * [[Tenchi Meidou/Stages and Ingame Dialogues|'Stages and Ingame Dialogues']] ** Visit this subpage to learn more about Tenchi Meidou's story mode stages and their objectives, as well as the dialogues spoken by various characters. * [[Tenchi Meidou/Enemies|'Enemies']] ** Visit this subpage to learn more about Tenchi Meidou's various Hyouijuu! * [[Cloning Blues Brothers|'Cloning Blues Brothers']] ** Visit this subpage to learn more about Tenchi Meidou's game exclusive Cloning Blues Brothers! More content will be added sooner or later. Category:Games